forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Blaze
Johnathon Blaze '(born July 10, 1984) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed with WWE for Extreme on their RAW brand under the ring name Blaze. In his career he is a former three World Champion, having his first world championship in the first month in the business in the King of the Mountain Tournament. He has also held the Hardcore Championship on four separate occasions while under contract with the WWE, and as well as two other times with different promotions. He is also a 1x US Champion and a former ECW Tag Team Champion. Early Life Blaze was born on July 10, 1984 in Toronto, Canada to a single mother, who had to work two jobs to support him growing up. He has never seen a picture or heard about his father. To this day he doesn't care if he sees him or not. Growing up his mother has always told him to follow his dreams, he never knew what she meant by that until he watched professional wrestling for the first time. On that day he declared he would train and become a pro wrestler. Blaze entered into A.Y Jackson Secondary School located in Hillcrest Village. He entered high school at the age of 13. Where he barely scrapped by, due to his ADHD. After he graduated he decided to pursue his love of professional wrestling so he moved to Windsor, Canada to train under Border City Wrestling where some of his favorite wrestlers have trained. Professional Wrestling Career Western Championship Wrestling/WCW (2006-2007) At the age of twenty Gallo entered into professional wrestling using the ring name Johnny Blaze, where he debuted at the company's Bash at the Beach, in a Barbed Wire Massacre Match for the Vacant Hardcore Championship. He failed to win the match-up but proved he was a contender, having come close numerous times in the match to win. For the next several weeks he lost every one of his matches, but in them all he kept on proving he was a player. That was until the company had there yearly King Of The Mountain Tournament. He won the Tournament as well as winning the World Championship in the process, completely defeating his final opponent in the process. He managed to only hold the title for a month having lost it in a 6-man challenge match. That however didn't stop him from doing what he does best, and that's wrestle. Throughout his time he has had some memorable matches with some of the toughest competition WCW Had to offer. During a match in January he wrestled one of the best WCW had Doomsayer in a steel cage. Doom ended up winning the match, but after it, someone who Blaze thought was his friend made a shocking return. Having entered the cage with a steel chair, he locked the cage up and went on the assault, having broken Blaze's right arm with the chair. That however didn't keep him from competiting as only 2 weeks later he made his return and challenged the very man who broke his arm to a steel cage match at Souled Out. The match was brutal both men came close. Blaze managed to win after he cuffed both of Ryson's arms to the cage which allowed him to hit his Dead On Impact making the ref call for the bell. Throughout the rest of his time in WCW Blaze has one the WCW United States Championship as well was inducted into the 2007 Hall Of Fame. Complete Carnage Wrestling (Late 2006) CCW was an affiliated compnay with WCW. During it's short time open Blaze has won the World Championship on two seperate occasions, both inside a brutal Barbed Wire Steel Cage match. After he won the World Title for the second time the company had closed there doors. Virtual Championship Wrestling (Early 2007) After WCW closed it's doors Blaze was hired by VCW where he became a 1x Hardcore Champion, after 3 months with the company. During his reign he beat every opponent that was put in front of him. That was until he was challenged to a Title Unification match-up against the United States Champion Chad Black, in a Last Man Standing Match. Blaze was winning the match until Black's tag team partner Jeff Payne interferred in the match and duck taped Blaze's legs to the turnbuckle, making him unable to answer the 10 count. After that he lost he invoked his rematch clause, but Black also put a stip of his own that it would be a Title vs Career match. Blaze failed once again to win the belt so he had to quit VCW and he did just that. WWE for Extreme (2007-Present): ECW (2007-2008) After he was forced out of VCW, WWE called him up and offered him employment with them on the ECW brand. In his debut match he fought against the Television Champion Jeff Hardy, having beat him in no time. The next week ECW General Manager Devin Jacobs gave Blaze a TV Championship Match against Jeff Hardy. In the match Jeff came close numerous times to retaining but Blaze's impressive size and power succeeded in the match, winning him the ECW TV Championship in only his second match with the company. He continued to prove he belongs on ECW each and every week until SummerSlam where he lost his title to MPV. After that he lost and won all matches until late 2007. That was when "The Outlaw" Jesse James made a shocking debut under the ECW brand where he aligned himself with Blaze to form The Hardcore Outlaws together they we're one of ECW's top teams, at Cyber Sunday they failed to get enough fan votes to go into the ECW Tag Team Championship match, but at Survivor Series the next month they won the titles from The Stokers. They beat all the competition that was put in front of them, until they challenged RAW's Tag Team Champions, The Kutter Regime to a Title Unification Match. Only one week before the match would take place Jesse busted his ankle, and therefore could not compete so Blaze scoured the locker room for a suitable substitute, finding one in then-ECW Champion Genesis. Together they dubbed themselves as The Dark Breed and went into that match with there heads in the game. But that wasn't enough as the Kutter Regime had experience on there side and they came out victorious in the match. Only one month later at Saturday Night's Main Event, The Dark Breed once again challenged the Kutter Regime to a match for the Unified Tag Team Championship which they got by invoking the rematch clause in there contracts. Once again The Dark Breed failed in the attempt, and because of that Blaze dissolved the team by jumping ship over to RAW thanks to his contract almost coming to an end. While under contract with RAW he proved to be a worthy adversary under the red banner. However, that wasn't enough as he heard there was a team on ECW calling themselves The Anti-Extremists who were all about getting rid of the Extreme Rules match ECW was famous for. Once again Blaze jumped ship back to ECW to join with the extremists. Blaze proved to be a mighty force helping them rid ECW of the Anti-Extremists, even going as far as challenging Refugee Matt to a match at Extreme Rules in Matt's own terrain a Submission's Count Anywhere match. Matt was victorious in the match, having beat Blaze with a Figure Four Leg Lock. Shortly after though at Night of Champions. Blaze was put into a match with Santino Marella for the ECW Hardcore Championship. The match didn't last long as Blaze overpowered Santino and beat him with the Black-Out for the submission victory. Each and every week Blaze kept the title until The Bash when his former Tag Team partner Jesse James made a shocking return and challenged for the title. Due to the 24/7 rule Blaze couldn't decline the challenge, so he accepted and went into the match ready for a war. He came close to winning but lost in the end when a masked man interfered in the match and cost Blaze the title. Only a couple weeks later was it revealed to be Chad Kroeger. Angered at them, he challenged them to a handicap extreme rules match on ECW's final show. Blaze won the match and smashing Chad through a table. But he couldn't keep the title as Chris Starr beat Blaze and became ECW's Final Hardcore Champion. Smackdown! (2008) After ECW closed it's doors Blaze was drafted to SmackDown! where he entered into a feud with Chris Starr for Chris' WWE United States Championship by earning himself a US title match. The match didn't last very long as Starr's bodyguard Matt Morgan interfered giving Blaze the win via disqualification. His time on SmackDown! was short as he was drafted to RAW soon after. RAW (2008-present) After he was drafted back to RAW he entered into the King of the Ring tournament, managing to only make it to the semi-finals before losing to Lance Storm in a Triple Threat Match. After that he was put into low card matches. Until he went onto disrespect The Undertaker starting up a feud between the two. There first match was deemed a no show. But the feud went on as Blaze attacked his daughter Angel with a chair taking her out of action for the month. The two finally faced off against each other with Blaze coming out victorious after using Undertaker's own finisher the Tombstone Piledriver showing ultimate disrespect to his opponent. Once Undertaker left the television Blaze revamped himself dubbing himself "The Ambassador Of England" even going as far as to talk with a British Accent. With the new look he introduced his publicist Kelly Coran. The gimmick didn't last long as only three months later he reverted back to his "Hardcore Rebel" gimmick complete with his black duster. With that he entered into a feud with Slade Mathens over the Intercontinental Championship. Every match they had Slade came out victorious. That was until the week before Wrestlemania when Raw General Manager Neal Cole made a tag team match where Blaze and Andy Brookes teamed against Slade and Saint, with Blaze and Brookes coming out victorious. That ended Blaze's win streak because at WrestleMania 25 he lost to Slade for the Number One Contender's spot to the WWE Intercontinental Championship. After that match he went on to Backlash, where he faced Slade for the Intercontinental Championship, which Slade won and in the process took Blaze out for a month. Once he made his return he went back to Slade going as far as to attack him after his title match at Judgment Day. The feud finally came to an end when Genesis made his return to the WWE in a Tag Team Elimination Casket Match helping out his old partner Blaze. This helped Blaze end the feud as well as make RAW the extreme brand as Genesis fired Neal, taking his spot as GM. After the feud between Slade and Blaze ended, Blaze had a meeting with Genesis about his contract, and due to his attacks Blaze was given a pay cut. Shawn then put him to the test each and every week putting him up against the top competitors RAW had to offer guys like Saint, Soldier, and Veronica Diaz. Genesis even put him in a match he thought he couldn't win, a handicap match against Damien Holster and CM Punk, but due to his a bit of good fortune Blaze survived the odds and came out victorious. Since that win Blaze decided he was fed up with the WWE Universe and has since turned his back on them. Since turning his back he's adorned a new more aggressive gimmick. Since adorning it he's been on an impressive win streak starting off by winning the Intercontinental Championship from then champion Michelle Hullender in a Stretcher Match. Since winning the title he's beaten every man and women Genesis has put in front of him. Since winning the title he's asked for the services of an old enemy of his who decided to forget about the past. Who none other to ask then Sage. Since the two debuted together Blaze was an unstoppable force. Beating everyone in his path. It seemed for months that Blaze couldn't be beat and the IC Title would stay around his waist. That was until he won an intergender tag team match with Sage against the duo of Michael Bennett and Maria Kanellis. The match was back and forth for the most part that was until Maria unluckily tagged herself in and felt the wrath of Blaze and his Dead on Impact. Taking the win he got to choose his opponent. Being overconfident he chose a returning legend in Sting, only for his plan to backfire and lose the title. In his rematch he lost it once again. Being fed up with Genesis and his tactics he challenged him to a match at Wrestlemania in a career vs cash match. He lost thanks to interferrence from The Nexus. This was used to write Blaze off television for several months. When he made his return it was short lived as he came back with a new gimmick entirely as he called himself Gabriel Sinns and became a menace to the McMahons or so they thought. Sooner rather then later he joined there regime as the Hired Gun. That didn't last long as after a couple months he vanished from the WWE. Not being seen for several months more. In what would be his third run with the company he returned as his old Blaze self. With a whole new attitude he retained his Blaze name but came back with the Sinns attitude. Dubbing himself The Mercenary. He's a warrior who fights for the highest bitter. Personal Life In Wrestling *'Finishing moves :*Hellucination (Vertical Suplex Side Slam) :*Dead On Impact (Running Big Boot) :*Masterlock (Swinging Full Nelson) *'Signature moves' :*Dead on Arrival (Snake Eyes followed up by a Side Walk Slam) :*Mutilation (striking spear) :*Black-Out (Half nelson choke with bodyscissors) :*Dark Cross (Throwing Crucifix Powerbomb into the Turnbuckle) :*Knockout Punch (signalled by taking off the MMA Glove off his left hand) *'Managers' :* Ashley Austin :* Kelly Coran :* Sara Michaels :* Nichole Swinwood :* Sage *'Nicknames' :* The Hardcore Enigma :* The Canadian-Born King of the Mountain :* The Enforcer :* The Hardcore Rebel :* The Last Outlaw :* The Ambassador Of England :* The Hardcore Icon :* The Dying Breed :* The Hardcore Enforcer *'Entrance Themes' * "Twisted Transistor" by KoRn :* "Enter Sandman" by Metallica :* "Indestructible" by Disturbed :* "Hero" by Skillet (Used while teaming with Genesis as The Dark Breed) :* "Monster" by Skillet :* "Dying Breed" by Five Finger Death Punch :* "Bulletproof" by Five Finger Death Punch :* "Dead White Guys" by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter :* "Live For This" by: Hatebreed :* "Freak Gasoline Fight Accident" by: It Dies Today :* "Everyone Bleeds Now" by: Hatebreed :* "Undead" by: Hollywood Undead :* "Been To Hell" by: Hollywood Undead :* "This Is Now" by: Hatebreed :* "And Your World Will Burn" by: Cliff Lin (Used as Gabriel Sinns) :* "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown Championships & Accomplishments Western Championship Wrestling *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *WCW U.S. Championship (1 time) *2006 King of The Mountain Winner *2007 Hall Of Fame Complete Carnage Wrestling *CCW Heavy Weight Championship (2 times) Virtual Championship Wrestling *VCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) WWE For Extreme *Hardcore Championship (2 times) *ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *ECW Television Championship (1 time) *Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Wrestlers Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Television Champions Category:Hardcore Champions Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1984 births